User blog:AYET/AY's Chapter 669 review
Well, since I have not seen one from the usual authors (Neo, MDM or the likes), I'll just blog up a noob chapter review. I may not be good in reviewing, so please go easy on me ok. * least we know those three Brook, Zoro and Sanji did not really die (of course they wouldn't). That KPY gas is really powerful, enough to knock out the victim(s) quickly and efficiently. * Not surprised with Zoro cutting the icicles away, but Sanji in Nami's body kicking the hell of the minions did. In a way, this is BLS' prediction came true, well done BLS-kun! And I bet being able to get a kick onto an unconscious Zoro will be one of Sanji's favourite moments there ^_^ * now we get to know one more thing about DF's weakness, in the case of Kinemon, his torso submerged in sea water is enough to render him immobile on dry land, despite his head and legs did not touch any water at all * Zoro finally having some sense of direction, to which Brook complimented him on - my favourite LOL moment in this chapter * the slime is not a physical thing but is a super compressed poison gas, so that makes it a "logia Magellan"?? * Tashigi being able to turn on smoke mode literally means Franky in Chopper's body may also utilise his points, albeit not familiar * dammit Smoker still battle as usual in Tashigi's body, unbuttoned shirt and all, I can just imagine... ^_^ * I don't quite get the first two panels of page 15 (behind Caesar's lab), was it "a room appear and Law with Chopper just appear there out of nowhere"? So does it mean that Law can teleport from anywhere to anywhere? Handy!!! * The plan is for Law to divert Caesar and Monet out from the lab, stall them while Chopper (wasn't he immobile at the moment???) takes a study chance at the drug (which the children took?). What interests me was why Law could not "do" both of them out and they can have all the study time plus kidnap them easily. Why he can't? Something to do with his crew (being held hostage as a leverage) or (just a wild thought) he could not do anything to Caesar - I'm implying he ain't have no good level of haki (reminder, just a wild thought from me!) * Robin's wings, nice! * Luffy is just being himself... what was suppose to be a silent covert op turned out to be a noisy attention-attracting action * Final interesting point, Smoker (Tashigi body) finally meet Luffy (Luffy won't know Smoker and Tashigi was transposed), will they go at each other??? Feel free to discuss anything that I missed out on this chapter. Leaving you with one last thing - a quick poll. Who do you prefer to take on the logia Caesar? Luffy, Zoro, Sanji (in his very own body) or Law (despite him saying he "can't") Who do you prefer to fight the gas logia Caesar? Luffy Zoro Sanji (in his own body, of course) Law (despite of him saying he couldn't) Category:Blog posts